


At the Doorway Again // art

by reginamea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Swan Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginamea/pseuds/reginamea
Summary: Swan Queen fanart for HelveticaBrown's "At The Doorway Again," created for the SQ Supernova 2: Cygnus Summer Celebration





	At the Doorway Again // art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the doorway again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912787) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown). 



> Supernova has grown so much, can you believe this? I'm so excited to watch all the beautiful stories and artwork being revealed, I've been giddy beyond belief for months now! This fandom is just incredible and each and everyone of you deserves a medal for keeping this unique fairy tale of Emma and Regina and their son alive. I'm just very grateful to be a part of this and just ... yeah, I have a lot of feelings tbh
> 
> Soooooo anyway, what a ride it's been (as always) and this one in particular! But no health troubles or computer worries could keep me away, no no! So without further ado, this is for HelveticaBrown and her incredible work .... when both our health was failing us, we still managed to pull through and deliver, eh? I just really hope you like it!


End file.
